Welcome to the Bunny Fic
by Mya Uzo
Summary: This will include every chapter that does not have its own story...if that makes any sense. Tons of different Fandoms.
1. Naruto

Welcome to the Bunny Fic. Tons of ideas, tons of first chapters, tons of random chapters. I hope you guys enjoy my random ideas.

Story Title: Master

Pairing: Gaara/Naruto/Haku

"I feel so empty." Gaara confessed to Haku and the older boy smiled at him gently, reassuringly.

"I felt the same way myself before my first master Zabuza, and then Naruto."

"I want the feeling to go away."

"Like I did?"

A heartbeat passed and then another.

"How?" the words left his lips.

"Accept a master."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked unsure.

"He can be."

Gaara licked his lips. He was nervous and it was an uncomfortable feeling. One he had never felt before.

"I'm not sure if." Gaara paused again. "Will the feeling go away any other way?"

"It can," Haku said truthfully, "but I'm not sure how long. It can take months or even years. But Gaara, it can be so satisfying to have a master. To make him happy. The empty feeling goes away and you'll feel satisfied and accomplished whenever you please him. _Happy_."

Gaara struggled with himself. His conflicting emotions tearing him apart. He got up and nodded to Haku and left.

Haku watched Gaara walk away and smiled softly to himself. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take, but eventually Gaara was going to be Naruto's as well.

-After Gaara crushes Lee's leg-

Haku sat by Gaara and the sand nin looked at him startled. He watched Haku cautiously, but slowly relaxed. He felt at ease with Naruto and Haku, but right now he wasn't sure if he should be. By all means Haku should be angry because he had hurt one of Naruto's friends.

"Have you decided yet?"

Gaara looked at the lovely boy absolutely shocked.

"He still," Gaara swallowed, "will he still accept me after what I did?"

Haku looked at the other boy.

"Naruto doesn't trust easily, but he also doesn't hate easily. I'm sure he has already forgiven you."

Gaara looked down. He hated how unsure the other boy made him feel, how off kilter.

"I've done something bad."

Haku put his hand on Gaara's and the red head drew in a sharp surprised breath. No one ever touched him willingly.

"You don't have any purpose, any guidance. You were bound to make such mistakes."

"I-" Gaara stopped himself from talking. He reached deep inside of him to figure out what he was feeling. What he wanted.

"I...okay. Please...please take me to him."

Haku smiled and it was beautiful. He took Gaara's hand in his and led him to his master, their master.

-Naruto pov-

Naruto looked up when he felt Haku's presence but immediately his attention was focused on another. Gaara.

"Haku?" he looked at the other boy for an explanation, but it came from Gaara instead.

"He said...that you wanted me. That you would be my... master."

Naruto stared at him and then turned to Haku who looked at him almost unrepentedly. He turned to Gaara again.

"Why? Why do you want me to be your master?"

Gaara clenched his jaw.

"I don't want to be without a purpose anymore. I don't want to be alone. I want...I want to share life with someone else."

"And you need a master for that?" Naruto asked doubtfully, almost coldly.

"Yes, I need you."

Naruto stared into Gaara's eyes and saw how much he needed him. Naruto saw how much Gaara needed to be wanted. To be possessed. To be owned.

God when had Naruto's life grown so complicated?

But he couldn't turn him away. He would never turn him away.

Naruto walked up to Gaara and held a hand out to him. Gaara took it and to both of their shock the sand fell off his body and pooled around their feet before entering his gourd.

Naruto stepped forward. He was closer to Gaara than anyone had ever been. Naruto brushed his lips against Gaara's teasingly.

"Do you want this? Do you want me?" he whispered against his lips.

"Yes." Gaara breathed gently, yearning filling his voice.

Naruto smiled once, quick, and then pressed his lips against Gaara. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

From now on Gaara would never be alone because he had his Master. Because he had Naruto.


	2. Twilight A

I decided to take down the first chapter and make it longer. Here it is. I hope you guys place the reviews I deleted. _

I like reviews. :3

Chapter one

Bella watched Edward walk away feeling calmly numb. It was a pleasant sensation really. She was sure that she should feel hurt, anger, or even crippling pain right now, but she couldn't summon the emotions up. At the moment she didn't feel like it either. Later it would hit her, but apparently not right now.

Taking a deep breath Bella stood up, and stumbled through the forest. Glad that she knew the way home. Once in her room she lay in the bed and pulled the covers up over her head. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

-Time skip-

The next morning she was still alright. She didn't have nightmares and she didn't break into little teeny tiny Bella pieces. She was fine. Perfectly fine.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Shouldn't this hurt more?" she thought it would. When your one true love walks away from you forever shouldn't the pain feel so horrible you feel like dying?

Well, where was her all-consuming pain? She felt cheated. Bella got dressed and went to school. She carefully monitored her emotions the whole day.

"Did you hear about the Cullens?"

"Yeah they are gone."

"Wow. Poor Bella she must feel so hurt and lonely."

The thing was she didn't feel hurt, she didn't feel lonely. She wasn't completely empty of emotions, but it seemed as if all her feelings for Edward Cullen and his oh so perfect family were gone. Completely and utterly gone.

And it was entirely welcome. Bella smiled and got into her truck. She wondered if Charlie would like lasagna for dinner tonight.

-time skip-

Bella got out of her truck and headed into the house. Charlie was coming down the stairs and putting on an over shirt.

"Hey Bella, how was school?"

"It was alright." Bella said. She headed into the kitchen to get dinner started. Charlie leaned against the door unsure of how he was going to start this conversation.

"Bella, I heard about the Cullens," he hesitated, "I know you were attached to that Edward boy. Are you okay?"

Bella turned toward him and shook her head.

"I'm okay dad. I talked to Edward before they left yesterday. He…broke up with me."

"Aww bells." Charlie walked up to her and through his arm around her shoulder and gave her a one armed hug.

"I'm fine, Dad. Their leaving doesn't really bother me all that much. Sure, I'm going to miss them a bit, but I'm going to be fine." She smiled at him reassuringly, and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Great, well I'm heading over Billy's house. I'll be back in time for dinner. Bye Bells."

Bella stared after her father and then listened as he locked the front door behind him. She didn't stir from her spot in the kitchen until she heard his car start, and then leave. She didn't really expect this conversation with Charlie. She had barely thought about Edward the whole day. Truthfully, he only crossed her mind when the others around her were talking of him.

She was still unsure as to why she wasn't hurt over his abrupt breakup. When she was talking to Charlie a rush of anger and hurt had hit her before it was washed away in relief. Her conflicting emotions perplexed her. Sighing she turned around to continue making dinner.

-One week later-

Bella had come no closer to an answer. She went to school, went home, ate and slept. Her days were depressingly repetitive. She read a lot, but even that didn't seem to be enough anymore. She threw her book across the floor in disgust.

She needed more hobbies.

Sighing for the thousandth time that day she got up off of her bed and retrieved her book. She sat it on her computer table and looked at the room around her. She was surprised that she had never bothered to decorate it. Heck, it still contained her baby crib!

Then again, Bella had spent most of her time with Edward or at the Cullen's house since she moved to forks. Why would she fix up her room when she could stay in their beautiful house whenever she wanted? Well that wouldn't do.

Deciding to go to the store and pick out paint Bella headed to the bedroom door. A rumble of thunder had her going to her closet door first instead. She was going to need a coat if she was going to brave the weather outside. She picked up her raincoat, and it slipped out of her hands. She reached down to pick it up, and something caught her eye. Frowning, she moved a pile of clothes to the side and uncovered several cans of paint and brushes. Bella pulled a can out and found a very pleasing shade of green.

"Maybe Charlie put these in here and forgot to tell me?" she pulled out the next can. Purple. Next she grabbed a pack of brushes.

A box was underneath them.

Curious Bella pulled out the box. It was a standard shoe box. It looked kind of old, and she wondered if her mother had left them here when she left Charlie years ago. She opened the box and to her surprise saw piles and piles of pictures. She smiled at the picture of her and Renee when she was five. When had she gotten these? Maybe Renee had packed them with Bella's belongings as a sort of gift?

Bella sat back on the floor and went through the pile of pictures, smiling and laughing at several. Soon the only thing in the box was a notebook and another small album.

She went for the notebook first. She was absolutely sure that Renee had left her some cute note in it months ago.

However, the contents of the notebook were not what she had expected when she opened it.

Not at all.


	3. Harry Potter

Title: Ripple

Harry wasn't sure when he grew tired of his life. He supposed it had to be somewhere between first being thrown into his cupboard and getting his Hogwarts letter. Or it might have been during second year when everyone accused him of being Slytherin's heir. Or it might have been during his fourth year when his friends turned their backs on him. He wasn't quite sure.

What he was sure of was that he was tired of being Harry. He was tired of the lies and manipulations and betrayals. He was tired of being disappointed over and over again. He was sick of it. He was sick of this life that he was living.

Didn't he deserve better?

Harry liked to think that he did. He deserved to live his life how he wanted to, and the only one responsible for Harry was himself. He had been in charge of his own life since his parents had died. Harry was the only one that controlled his life.

Not Dumbledore.

Not Hermione and Ron.

Not Mrs. Weasley.

Not Remus Lupin.

And most importantly not Tom Marvolo Riddle aka. Lord Voldemort.

It was time for Harry to live his own life. It was time for him to strike out on his own and find his place in this fast paced world.

It was time for him to live.

Harry smiled to himself from his place balancing on the astronomy towers window. Harry hated that he had waited so long to take charge of his life. He hated that Sirius had to die for him to realize that he controlled himself.

It was Harry's decision to join the wizarding world. It was Harry's decision to allow himself to be Dumbledore's puppet. It was Harry's decision to go to the ministry. Everything that has happened up to this moment was because of the choices he had made. Not anybody else's. No matter what they wanted to believe.

Harry wasn't proud of the choices he had made. He was in fact, ashamed that it had taken him so long to realize these things, but better late than never right?

Harry grinned and twisted his body so that both of his legs were over the edge. He leaned forward slightly, but kept his grip on the edge of the stone wall. He looked down at the ground. If he fell he was surely dead. The thought caused him to chuckle.

He had always taken his cues from others. He had let them shape his beliefs for years. Who was to say that a simple fall from a high window would kill him? Magic? science? Why shouldn't he see for himself?

With a laugh Harry pushed off from the window. He plunged to the ground still laughing. The ground came closer and closer and then he hit it.

He went through it. The grass rippled as if it were merely a green tinged puddle of water.

And like that, Harry Potter was gone. Never to be seen by the wizarding world again.


	4. Twilight B

Title: Accidents

Summary: Reincarnation is real and Bella and Jacob are soul mates, but Edward always stands in their way. In every life. Angst/Obsession

This idea just hit me last night. I doubt I'll continue it, but whenever I create another poll the option will be there.

Edward frowned as he watched Jacobe and Isabella exchange shy smiles. Edward had been vying for Isabella's attentions for weeks and now this- this _commoner_ was in his way. He couldn't stand for this, he wouldn't.

Isabella Volls would be his and Jacobe Daris would need to be dealt with soon.

-One month later-

Edward's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he watched Isabella's coffin buried. How had it come to this? If that commoner would have just stayed out of his way then Edward and Isabella could have been happy together. That arsenic wasn't meant for her. If only Edward hadn't accidentally gotten the glasses switched up than Jacobe would be dead and he would have given Isabella a life of privilege and luxury.

Isabella would have forgotten about Jacobe soon enough.

Two months later a sickness had swept through Edward's home town and ravaged the populace. Jacobe was one of the first to go. After Isabella's death Jacobe's health had turned for the worst and his body simply couldn't put up a fight when the illness came.

Edward was one of the next to go…or at least he would have been. He met a compassionate doctor, one that had seen the good in him, one that believed that he was far too young to die and deserved a second chance. As an immortal.

The gratitude that Edward felt toward Carlisle was immeasurable. Even more so when he met his Isabella again 30 years later.

Her name was Lulabell Trist this time. She was the daughter of a baker and his wife. She didn't remember him, but that was okay. If she didn't remember him then she wouldn't ever remember Jacobe. She would finally be Edward's. He would turn her and she would love him.

That was how it was supposed to be.

However, not long after he met her his hopes were dashed. Anger, jealousy and obsession warred inside of him when he saw her in the arms of a very familiar boy. Her fiancé Jackson. Only known to Edward as Jacobe.

Edward did what he could. He tried to win her heart fairly, but it was never enough. _He_ was never enough. She only had eyes for _Jackson_.

Sadly for Lulabell, Jackson was in a terrible automobile accident. He died instantly from a broken neck. It was tragic.

Unfortunately for Edward, Lulabell's love for Jackson was strong, too strong. She could not live without him. Approximately ten days after Jackson was killed Lulabell committed suicide.

Edward was furious. How _dare_ she leave him?!

But it was okay, it was all going to be okay because in this small town called Forks he had another chance.

This time her name was Isabella Swan she had recently moved to Forks, Washington to spend time with her dad. She was instantly enthralled with Edward the moment she met him.

She was his; Isabella was finally his after waiting and planning for so long.

Isabella would finally love him!

"Hey Bells!"

Edward's head whipped around at the familiar voice. Rage grew in him at the sight of that oh so familiar face. Jacobe. He held back a snarl.

His Isabella gave a hesitant smile.

"Hey, Jacob right?"

"Yeah, your dad called me to pick you up. Feeling sick right?"

"Yeah, I think I just need to rest a bit and I'll be fine."

Edward analyzed their body language and slowly his rage dampened. They were unfamiliar with each other. Nearly strangers. He smirked.

If he had his way they would stay that way because he knew that once Jacobe got his talons into Isabella that Edward would not be able to win her over.

As he watched them drive away he smiled because he knew that this time Jacobe wouldn't get in his way. He planned on turning Isabella as soon as possible. All he needed was one little 'accident'.

After all accidents happen.


End file.
